Mine
by RexieCakes
Summary: Shes mine... and that's what shes meant to be.
1. Shes Meant To Be Mine

I walked through Anubis house trying to find my best friend Joy.

I"ll admitt it I've had a crush on Joy since I've met her.

Would I tell her that though?Of course not!

I heard laughing coming from the living room I walked in and my smile faded when I saw Joy and Fabian messing around.

Fabian was Joy's boyfriend and I hated it.

Yes I'm jealous and I don't care.

The truth is Joy is meant to be MINE.

The only problem is that Joy loves Fabian and I'm not ready too her how I feel.

But then again if I don't ever tell I wont have a chance with her.

I sighed as I walked back up stairs and went to the room I shared with Joy.

I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"I've got to tell her how I feel."Patricia thought.

* * *

**Yes my love for Joy and Patricia had grown!x3 I don't know why but..lately this couple has really grown on me Sorry Peddie fans..please don't hate me for this.=w= Anyways review? and I'll update soon.**


	2. Tickle Torture

Patricia laid on her bed messing around on her laptop.

Suddently the door opened and Joy stepped in.

"Hey,"Joy greeted.

"Hey Joy,"Patricia greeted back.

"Whatcha doing?"Joy asked.

"Just looking at a website called FanFiction,"Patricia replied.

"I love that website!"Joy cheered.

Patricia smirked at her friends comment and then turned to look at her.

"You knew about that website and never told me?"Patricia asked.

"I didn't think you liked reading,"Joy replied.

"Well I do,"Patricia replied.

"I see that,"Joy smirked.

Then Patricia got an idea and smiled.

"Hey Joy come and sit on my bed,"Patricia added.

"Alright,"Joy replied as she walked over too Patricia's bed.

The small brunette sat on the redhead's bed and Patricia smiled evilly at her.

"What?"Joy asked.

"Oh nothing I was just going to tickle you!"Patricia laughed as she pinned Joy down.

"PATRICIA NO!"Joy yelled.

The redhead smiled as she tickled Joy.

"STOP STOP!"Joy laughed.

Patricia smirked as she stopped tickling Joy and got off of her.

"Your no fun,"Patricia pointed out.

"Yeah well your way too much fun,"Joy laughed.

"So true,"Patricia replied.

"Well anyways I have to go I have a date with Fabian tonight,"Joy added.

Patricia felt jealousy take over her within a second.

"Oh.. okay well have fun,"Patricia replied.

"I Will,"Joy cheered as she walked out of the room.

After Joy was gone Patricia closed the door and sighed.

"Why can't she just be mine."Patricia thought.

* * *

**Yay 2nd chapter 8D I hope everyone enjoyed it so review?C:**


	3. Patricia Gets An Idea

While Joy was gone on her date Patricia was thinking of a few ways too win the small brunette over.

Then an idea came too the redheads mind.

"Thats it I'll tell Joy tomorrow after school that I caught Fabian kissing Nina its perfect."Patricia thought.

After that the redhead messed around on her laptop somemore until Joy came back.

"Hey Patricia,"Joy greeted.

"Hey Joy,"Patricia greeted back.

"I had the best time ever tonight!"Joy cheered.

"Thats great,"Patricia replied.

"Well I'm going too get ready for bed I'm tired,"Joy added

"Yeah same here,"Patricia stated.

Then both girls got ready for bed and went too sleep.

As Patricia fell asleep she wondered how her plan would work the next day.

* * *

**oh my gosh... Dx i'm so sorry this chapter is short.I'm a bit busy with some things at the moment but I wanted too update atleast once today.. so As you can tell the next chapter will have some drama in it. So anyways reveiw?**


	4. Breaking Joy's Heart

Title Mine Soon morning rolled around and the alarm clock woke me up for school.

I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Another busy day."Patricia thought as she sat up.

The redhead looked over at Joy who was still asleep.

For some reason the alarm clock never woke Joy up even though it was so loud.

Patricia turned off the alarm and walked over to Joy's bed.

"Hey Joy time to get up,"Patricia said.

The small brunette woke up and yawned.

"Morning,"Joy greeted.

"Morning,"Patricia greeted back.

"Well I'm going to get ready for school,"Joy added as she jumped out of bed.

"Yeah me too I'll meet you down stairs then?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah,"Joy replied.

With that Patricia walked to the bathroom and got ready while Joy went right downstairs.

After the redhead was showered,and dressed she walked downstairs too eat.

Everyone was sitting at the table expect for Joy which was probably because she ate and then went to get ready.

Patrcia looked over at Fabian for a moment and felt anger build up inside of her.

The redhead knew it wasn't good too hate but she found it hard not to hate Fabian.

After all he was taking Joy away from her so why shouldn't she hate him?

Soon it was time for school and Joy came downstairs.

Both of the girls walked to school together with Fabian following close behind.

"This plan better work,"Patricia thought as she walked into school.

So the day passed by quickly and after the last class of the day Patricia went to find Joy.

"JOY JOY!"Patricia yelled.

"Patricia whats wrong?"Joy asked.

"I SAW FABIAN KISSING NINA!"Patricia lied.

"WHAT!"Joy screamed.

"I promise you I'm going to kill Fabain,"Patricia replied.

"No don't I'll handle this myself..."Joy added.

"Are you sure?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah but come on let's get back to the house,"Joy said as she started to cry.

Patricia walked with Joy back too Anubis house having no idea what kind of bad things would come out of her plan.

* * *

**yay the 4th chapter!8D So yeah review?owo**


	5. Talking And Breaking Up

Later that evening at dinner Joy wouldn't come up downstairs too eat so Fabian who had no idea what Joy was thinking went up to her room.

The small brunette was sobbing when she heard the door open.

"Joy are you okay?"Fabian asked.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY BECAUSE YOU KISSED NINA!"Joy yelled.

"Joy what are you talking about?"Fabian asked.

"DON'T ASK ME WHAT I'M TALKIGN ABOUT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"Joy screamed.

"Joy I don't know why you think I would do such a thing when I love you so much,"Fabian pointed out.

"YOUR LIES WONT GET YOU ANYWHERE RUTTER!"Joy yelled.

"Joy I don't have any idea what you're talking about I never kissed Nina,"Fabian sighed.

"OH YES YOU DID YOUR LIEING AND WERE OVER I'M NOT GOING TOO DATE A CHEATER!"Joy yelled once more.

Fabian stood there in shock for a moment and then walked out of the room.

Everyone was eating when they heard Fabian's bedroom door slam shut.

"I wonder why he shut his door so hard and didn't finish his food,"Alfie spoke up.

"I don't know but I'm going to see whats wrong with him,"Jerome added as he stood up.

Then Jerome walked out of the dinning room and over too Fabian's room.

A few minutes later Jerome came back into the dining room and looked at everyone.

"Well Fabian told me that Joy was yelling at him because she claims he kissed Nina but Fabian told me he never did,"Jerome sighed.

"Oh oh looks like we've got some drama here,"Alife smirked.

"No kidding,"Jerome replied.

Then everyone turned their heads too Nina.

"I didn't do anything and no Fabian and I didn't kiss,"Nina added.

"Yeah Nina would never do anything too hurt anyone,"Amber spoke up.

"Don't worry we believe you Nina it's just I have no idea why Joy would think Fabian would do that,"Jerome replied.

"Well something must have happened,"Mara pointed out.

"Maybe she heard a rumor from a girl at school?"Alife asked.

"You know Alife that could be what had happened,"Jerome smirked.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to Joy,"Alife pointed out.

"I'll do it,"Mara smirked.

"Alright Mara just ask her how she found out about Fabian kissing Nina,"Jerome added.

"Okay I'll only be a few minutes,"Mara replied as she got up and walked out of the room.

Once Mara was upstairs she walked to Joy's room and heard sobbing coming from inside.

"Joy?"Mara asked as she opened the door.

"Mara please I want to be alone..."Joy cried.

"Joy I really need to ask you something.."Mara sighed.

"What is it?"Joy asked.

"Okay well everyone heard about this Fabian kissing Nina thing and I was wondering could you tell me how you found out Fabian kissed Nina?"Mara asked.

"Patricia told them she saw them kissing,"Joy replied.

"Okay thank you,"Mara added as she left the room.

"Patricia wouldn't have lied too Joy would she?"Mara asked herself as she walked back downstairs.

* * *

**Ah yes the drama is here!So anyways review? and I'll update soon.x3**


	6. Fighting

Mara walked back downstairs and went into the dining room.

"Well what did she say?"Jerome asked.

"She said that Patricia told her she saw Fabian kissing Nina,"Mara answered as she looked over at the redhead.

"Patricia is this true?"Jerome asked as everyone else turned and looked at the redhead.

"Yes it is true I saw Fabian kissing Nina!"Patricia replied.

FABIAN AND I NEVER KISSED!"Nina yelled.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT YOU LIAR!"Patricia snapped.

"Now now there's no need to fight over this.."Jerome sighed.

"YES THERE IS SHE KISSED MY BEST FRIENDS BOY FRIEND!"Patricia yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"Nina screamed.

"OH YES YOU DID!"Patricia yelled back.

"GIRLS BEHAVE!"Jerome yelled.

Patricia and Nina stopped yelling and calmed down.

"Now I know everyone is a bit confused right now because no one knows what really happened so we'll figure this out tomorrow because I'm tired,"Jerome added.

"I agree,"Alfie smirked.

After that everyone left the table and went to their rooms.

Patricia walked back up stairs and opened the door to the room she shared with Joy.

She saw the little brunette asleep on her bed.

Patricia walked over to Joy's bed and leaned down and kissed the brunette on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Joy,"Patricia whispered.

Then the redhead got ready for bed and began to feel worse and worse about what she had done.

* * *

**Oh oh will Patricia spill the truth in the next chapter?You will have too wait and see.8D So review?**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Soon morning rolled around and the alarm clock woke Patricia up.

The redhead sighed as she got up and turned the alarm off.

Patricia walked over to Joy's bed to wake her up.

"Joy time to get up,"Patricia smirked.

"I'm not going to school today.."Joy sighed.

"Why?"Patricia asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL WELL!"Joy snapped.

Patricia froze in shock she never thought Joy would yell at her.

"I'm sorry.."Patricia replied.

"Its okay you're not the one who hurt me it's just I need a day off to think everything over,"Joy added.

"Alright I'll see you after school then,"Patricia replied as she walked out of the room.

"What have I done.."Patrica thought.

After the redhead got ready she went downstairs and then headed to school with the others.

As the school day went on Patricia was feelings more and more guilty about what she did.

But how could she tell everyone what really happened?They'd hate her.

When school ended Patricia knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll tell everyone tonight at dinner,"Patricia thought as she walked back too Anubis house.

Soon dinner came around and Patricia was able to Joy downstairs.

Everyone sat down too eat but right as everyone started to dig in Patricia spoke up.

"Could I have everyone's attention please,"Patricia added.

Then everyone turned their heads to the redhead.

"I wanted to tell all of you that well.. I lied about seeing Nina and Fabian kissing I only did it though because I'm in love with Joy and I was jealous.."Patricia admitted.

"WHAT!"Everyone yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE LIKE THAT!"Jerome yelled.

"YEAH AND YOU BLAMED NINA!"Amber screamed.

"I'm sorry.."Patricia cried as she stood up and ran out of the room.

Joy sat there frozen in shock for a moment and then started to cry.

The small brunette stood up and ran out of the room as she heard the others calling her name.

Joy ran out of the house and into the woods as she cried some more.

Then the brunette tripped over a tree stump and hit her head on a large rock.

Before Joy could do anything she passed out.

* * *

**Yay new chapter.8D So review?C:**


	8. Finding Joy

Meanwhile Patricia was in her room sobbing and had no idea that Joy was in danger.

"I'm such an idiot.."Patrica thought.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY I'M IN NO MOOD TOO GET YELLED AT!"Patricia screamed.

"I wasn't gonna yell at you,"Mara replied as she opened the door.

"What is it then?"Patricia asked.

"Listen um Joys gone missing,"Mara added.

"WHAT!"Patricia yelled.

"Yeah she ran out of the house after you ran up to your room,"Mara replied.

"I HAVE TO FIND HER,"Patricia cried.

"Come on I'll help you,"Mara added.

"Thanks.."Patricia replied.

After that both girls went downstairs and outside.

"So where is everyone else?"Patricia asked.

"There looking around campus but I think she went in the woods,"Mara added.

"Yeah the woods is a perfect place to get away from people,"Patricia sighed.

"Well come on let's find her,"Mara replied.

Patricia nodded and then followed Mara into the woods.

"Its hard to see anything when its dark,"Patricia pointed out.

"I know that's why the others didn't come in the woods they don't like it at night,"Mara added.

"Scardey cats,"Patricia smirked.

Then Mara and Patricia froze when they saw a body laying on thee ground.

"JOY!"Patricia yelled.

The redhead ran up to the small brunette and picked her up.

"We need to get her to a hospital,"Patricia pointed out.

"I'll call an ambulance,"Mara replied as she took out her cellphone.

"Mara why are you even helping me?"Patricia asked.

"Because I understand why you did what you did,"Mara added.

"Really?"The redhead asked.

"Yes now let me call an ambulance,"Mara added.

"Alright,"Patricia replied.

The redhead looked down at the little brunette with worry.

"Please don't leave me Joy I need you.."Patricia thought.

* * *

**Yay new chapter.8D So.. review?owo**


	9. Going To The Hospital

After Mara called for an ambulance Patricia and Mara ran out of the woods to the front on Anubis house to wait.

"How long until they get here?"Patricia asked.

"No idea,"Mara replied.

Then Mara and Patricia saw the other students running towards them.

"Where was she?"Nina asked.

"In the woods,"Mara replied.

"Why did you get Patricia too help?"Nina asked.

"Because she's my friend,"Mara added.

"Friend oh very funny,"Jerome laughed.

Mara glared at Jerome for a moment before speaking up again.

"Look Joy isn't well let's not talk about this here,"Mara sighed.

"Shes right we should just worry about Joy right now,"Nina added.

Then the ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

Patricia gave Joy to the paramedics and watched as they put her on a bed and wheeled her into the back of the truck.

"Can I sit in the back with her?"Patricia asked.

"Yes,"One of the paramedics answered.

Then they opened the doors and let Patricia into the back.

After Patricia was seated beside Joy the paramedics closed the back door of the vehicle and headed for the hospital.

"Please don't leave me Joy.."Patricia thought as she looked down at the cute little brunette.

* * *

**Yay first update of the day!8D Gosh thank you all for the reviews I'm so happy so many people like this story.C: So review?**


	10. Everything's Going To Be Okay

When they got to the hospital the doctors took Joy into a room while they had Patricia sit in the waiting room.

Patricia couldn't get Joy out of her mind.

A few minutes later the rest of the students from Anubis house walked into the waiting room.

"PATRICIA YOU DITCHED US!"Amber yelled.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure Joy was okay,"Patricia replied.

"Whatever.."Amber added.

"How did you guys get here anyway?"Patricia asked.

"We got a taxi to come and bring us,"Mara replied.

"Oh,"Patricia added.

"So have you heard anything yet about Joy?"Fabian asked.

"No,"Patricia sighed.

"I hope she's okay.."Fabian pointed out.

"Me too,"Patrici added.

"Thats a lie,"Jerome laughed.

JEROME!"Mara barked.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I know that was mean,"Jerome sighed.

"listen everyone I'm really sorry about everything,"Patricia added.

"Its alright I forgive you,"Amber smirked.

"Me too,"Nina added.

"Me three,"Jerome laughed.

"Me for,"Alfie cheered.

"Alright well now that we got all taken care of let's sit down and wait,"Mara smirked.

A few minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Well Joy is going to be fine she has a minor concussion but should be better soon,"The doctor announced.

Everyone nodded and then the doctor walked out of the waiting room.

"Well looks like things will be okay after all,"Mara pointed out.

"Yeah,"Patricia replied.

* * *

**Aw everyones happy again.8D Okay well the next chapter will have some unexpected events and what do all of you have to do to get this next chapter?Give me three reviews and I'll update.-Does an evil laugh-xD**


	11. Making Up And Cuddling

Later that night Patricia asked the doctors if she could stay with Joy while the other students went back home.

Since the doctor said yes Patricia decided to stay up and watch over Joy.

The redhead sat in a chair in the room where they were keeping the little brunette.

Patricia looked over at Joy and sighed.

"I bet she hates me."Patricia thought.

Then the redhead froze when she heard a voice say "Patricia,"

Patricia looked over at Joy who was awake.

"JOY!"Patricia yelled as she ran over to the bed.

"Joy I'm so sorry this is all my fault please forgive me,"Patricia added.

"Its okay I forgive you besides I could never stay mad at the one I love,"Joy replied.

"Love?"Patricia asked.

"Patricia I'm in love with you too I just never had the strength to tell you,"Joy added.

The redhead smiled and before she or Joy knew it they were kissing.

"I love you,"Patricia said.

"I love you too,"Joy replied.

The redhead got into the bed beside of Joy and put her arms around her.

Within two minutes Joy had fallen asleep in Patricia's arms.

"Sweet dreams Joy,"Patrica whispered as she fell asleep beside the little brunette.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is up!Thank you for the reviews you are all so supportive and nice.-Gives you all hugs- So review?and I'll update soon.x3**


	12. Happy Ending

The next day came around fast and Joy was doing alot better.

Since Joy was feeling better the doctors said it would be okay for the small brunette to go home.

Patricia and Joy took a taxi back to Anubis house where they planned to surprise the other students.

"I cant wait to see the look on everyones face when I walk in there,"Joy smirked.

"Yeah It'll be great,"Patricia replied.

Once the taxi stopped infront of Anubis house Patricia and Joy got out.

The two girls walked up to the door and Patricia opened it.

Then they walked into the house and heard voices coming from the living room.

"Come on let's surprise them,"Patricia laughed.

"Alright,"Joy added.

Then they walked into the living room and everyone turned and looked.

"JOY!"Everyone cheered.

"Hey guys,"Joy replied.

"I'm so happy your okay,"Fabian added as he walked up to Joy.

"Yeah me too its good to still be alive,"Joy laughed.

"Well now I feel alot better,"Amber added.

"Same here,"Nina smirked.

"Hey Fabian can I talk to you alone for a minute?"Joy asked.

"Of course,"Fabian replied.

"Okay follow me,"Joy added as she led Fabian out of the living room.

"Listen Fabian I don't want to upset you but I think we should break up,"Joy sighed.

"You like Patricia don't you?"Fabian asked.

"Yeah,"Joy admitted.

"Joy its fine I understand and aslong as your happy I'm happy,"Fabian replied.

"Thanks I'm glad you understand,"Joy added.

"No problem but we're still friends right?"Fabian asked.

"Of course we are,"Joy replied.

"Good now come on let's go join the others,"Fabian added.

Joy nodded and then followed Fabian back into the living room.

Later that night Joy and Patricia were up in their room.

"Patricia can I tell you something?"Joy asked.

"Yes anything,"Patricia replied.

"I broke up with Fabian,"Joy admitted.

"Joy why you were so happy,"Patricia added.

"Because I want to be with you,"Joy replied.

"You do?"Patricia asked.

"Yes I do,"Joy added.

"I've wanted to be with you to,"Patricia smirked.

"So you'll be my girlfriend then?"Joy asked.

"Yes,"Patricia answered.

Joy felt happyness take over her as Patricia walked over to her bed.

"Lay down sweetheart I wanna hold you,"Patricia added.

Joy smiled as she laid down and felt Patricia's arms wrap around her.

"I love you,"Patricia admitted.

"I love you too,"Joy added as they continued too cuddle.

"Shes finally mine."Patricia thought as she held Joy somemore.

* * *

**Well there ya go everyone the story is done!C: I'm really happy that so many people enjoyed this story.x3 I have another story idea about Joy and Patricia and I'll write if I get 30 reviews on this story.8D -Is so evil-XP Also I want to thank my friend Angel.(Angel Of Storm) You've been such a great friend and you've been so supportive thank you so much Angel.^^ And thank you to everyone else who reviewed and enjoys my work.-Hugs you all- so..review?**


End file.
